desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Porter Scavo
'''Porter Scavo' is the son of Tom and Lynette Scavo, who has an identical twin brother, Preston. He is also the father of Julie Mayer's daughter, Sophie. Biography Early life TBA Season 1 Lynette struggles to take care of her four demanding children, Porter, Preston, Parker and Penny on her own while her husband, Tom, is away for business. While walking to the wake of Lynette's friend, Mary Alice Young, Lynette threatens to call Santa and put Porter and his brothers on his "naughty list" if they do not start behaving. At the wake, Porter and his brothers decide to go swimming in the pool. After being warned by Martha Huber, Lynette climbs into the pool in her dress and collects the boys. When Tom returns home from work for a short while, he's greeted by Porter and his brothers by being climbed on. When they ask if he brought any presents, he gives them a football and tells them to go outside and practice with it, giving him and Lynette a quick chance to have sex. ("Pilot") When Lynette takes Porter and his siblings with her for a car journey, the boys misbehave continuously, even when their mother asks them to stop. She is eventually pulled over by a police officer. When he comments on her parenting skills, she yells at him and tells him how hard it is to have four children. After seeing how stressed Lynette is and how unruly her children are, he decides to let her off without a ticket. Later on, when the boys continue to misbehave, Lynette leaves them on a random street and drives away. She immediately comes back and is horrified to find they're missing. A woman says she took them into her home. When the woman threatens to call social services, Lynette and the boys escape by attacking her. When they rush back into the car, Lynette is pleased to see Porter and his brothers had learned their lesson and put on their seat belts. ("Ah, But Underneath") Season 2 and Carlos pose as the Scavo children's godparents.]] In season 2, Lynette's frantic return to work leads the Scavo twins to have a less noticeable presence in the series. Lynette worries that by suddenly altering her kids' lives by going back to work, she might be scarring them for life. However, it's Porter's young brother, Parker, who gets the main focus in this storyline. However, Tom's dominant role in the household is put to the test when Lynette finds out that he's been failing to keep the boys inside the house in the nighttime. The couple tries to send across to the twins the message that there are some very dangerous people out there, and they act as if they understand it, particularly after Tom teaches them exactly what they should tell her mother about such dangers, but Lynette isn't too convinced, so she asks her receptionist Stuto fake a kidnapping attempt featuring the twins, and forces Tom to watch as it goes down. The twins accept to enter Stu's car once he offers them candy, thus proving Lynette's point, that the kids are reckless, and therefore so is their father. One weekend, Lynette asks her good friend Breeto babysit for the kids, but the latter passes out drunk, and the twins stroll Penny out of the house and walk for miles, winding up at a hair saloon, much to the Scavos' dismay. In the end, they are grounded for sneaking out of Bree's house, as the latter refuses to admit that she was responsible for the mishap. When Gabrielle and Carlos Solistry to adopt a child, they pretend to be the Scavo children's godparents and take pictures of all of them hanging out together, Toward the end of the season, Lynette becomes suspicious that her husband might be having an affair with a woman in Atlanta, so she leaves Wisteria Lane with her kids and puppy to stay at a hotel, but when Porter wants to go swimming and Lynette won't let him, he teases her by attempting to jump off from the varanda to the pool, and winds up falling and breaking his arm. They are all ultimately reunited with Tom at the hospital and Tom reveals to Lynette that he isn't cheating, he has a daughter from another woman. Season 3 In season 3, the Scavo kids appear to take a liking to their new sister, Kayla, and her crazy mother, Nora Huntington, whom they call "aunt". When Lynette is taken hostage at the local grocery store, Tom leaves the kids at Bree's care, and everyone neglects to tell them what is going on out of fear of worrying them too much and harming their innocence. After Nora's death, Kayla comes to stay with the Scavos permanently, and, out of thirst for revenge over her mother's death, starts treating Lynette with disdain. This leads the latter to use her own sons for back-up when it comes to fighting back against Kayla's evil deeds. Preston and Porter have their brother Parker break into Mrs. McCluskey's basement in order to get them some ice cream because their parents wouldn't let them have any, and Parker discovers McCluskey's husbandin the freezer. In the season finale, the kids are all visited by their maternal grandmother Stella Wingfield, who comes to stay with the Scavos after she learns that her eldest daughter's been diagnosed with Hodgkins' lymphoma. Season 4 In season 4, the children are among the last ones to know about their mother's condition, as she had been keeping it from them (and everyone else on the lane, for that matter) to protect them from the harsh truth. None of them react well to the news, but it appears as though none of them is all too negative about it either. The kids come up with a safe spot in which they can get away from all the cancer-related stress that has taken over their household once the truth comes out, which is their treehouse. Lynette tries to do everything she can to protect the treehouse, so that their kids can have their own refuge. During Halloween, they witness Danielle giving birth to her son. When a tornado hits Wisteria Lane, the entire Scavo clan reunites in Mrs. McCluskey's basement, but unfortunately the house collapses on top of them, and Ida Greenbergtells the kids to get under the stairs, because they'll be safe there. She ends up dying in the wreckage because there was no room left for her, and so she was killed saving the Scavo family. Afterwards, Lynette tries to get her family to attend church masses more often. Rick Coletti, an ex-manager at Scavo Pizzeria who was attracted to Lynette, comes back in season 4, and stirs the pot some more, leading Tom to become increasingly jealous yet again. He throws a brick through Rick's new restaurant's window, and Lynette covers it up for him. However, when the restaurant is lit on fire, Lynette suspects her husband was behind it, but Preston and Porter fess up to the crime, telling their mother that they didn't want Rick to steal her away from them. Lynette punishes the twins, but soon learns that Kayla was the master planner behind it all, and realizes just how dangerous her stepdaughter can be. Kayla overhears her stepmother arguing with Tom that she is evil, and, out of spite, she tricks Preston and Porter into jumping from the rooftop with nothing but an umbrella, ultimately causing Preston to fall hard and break his arm. In the five year jump that takes place at the end of season 4, Lynette comes home to find Tom talking to a police officer regarding the fact that one of her twins stole a car and took it for a joyride. Lynette assumes it's Preston, but it turns out to be Porter this time. Season 5 In the fifth season premiere, Lynette catches the twins hosting a gambling party in the pizzeria at night, and decides to ground them, prohibiting them from attending the homecoming dance at their school, but Tom allows them to go. Lynette becomes concerned when she learns that one of Porter's classmates got arrested for selling drugs, and realizes she doesn't know Porter well enough anymore and worries that he might be up to the same sort of schemes. Lynette asks her son Parker for help, and he tells her about SilverFizz, an online social network, which she could use to figure out who Porter is friends with, but his mother has a better idea: coming up with a fake avatar to represent herself and contact Porter through it. The two become online buddies, and Lynette learns a lot more about her son than she expected to, including the fact that he's into poetry. It becomes clear that Porter is starting to crush on Lynette's alias, although his brother Preston advises him that the girl must be ugly because she hasn't got an image on her profile. Nevertheless, Porter continues to keep in touch with SaraJ, Lynette's alias, and sends her a sex poem to show her he's interested. Lynette freaks out, and sends him a lovely online "Dear John" letter to let him down gently, but in the end she signs "Love, mom" and sends it to him before Tom can warn her. Porter is devastated, and Lynette tells him that she only did what she did because her son has a failure to communicate with her. When Tom buys a rehearsal place for his rock band, consisting of Dave, Mike, Orson, Carlos and himself, Porter starts hanging out there often and is given a key, and his father soon learns that he's been having sex with a girl there. He confronts Porter about it, but never gets to see the girl, and therefore doesn't realize she's actually the middle-aged real estate agent who sold him the space, Anne Schilling, a married mother. Lynette had been following Tom to the band's space, thinking he might be cheating on her, and spots Anne rushing out, which leads to some confusion. However, everything is settled with her husband, and the couple realizes their son is having an affair with a married woman, which freaks them out. Lynette threatens to throw Porter out of the house if he won't break it off. However, Porter learns from his lover that she is pregnant with his child. The two plan to gather some money and escape, but Preston tells Lynette about this, and she confronts Anne. Her husband, Warren, overhears their talk, and gives Anne a beating, which lands her in the hospital. Porter is infuriated and engages in a fight with Warren at his club, where his father's band is playing, but Lynette breaks it off and takes her son outside. Porter has just threatened to take care of Warren, and he leaves, telling his mother she's accountable for anything that happens from then on. Dave Williams later manages to set the club on fire, killing several people, and Porter is detained and questioned for it. His so-called "alibi" was that he wasn't at the club at the time it burnt down because he had gone over to Edie Britt's house to steal her gun. Lynette is horrified, because his alibi is actually a confession to another crime, and she returns the gun to Edie's home without her or Dave ever knowing. Bob Hunterserves as Porter's lawyer and tries to come up with a good case to exonerate him. However, once Porter is bailed out because Lynette managed to put a mortgage on the restaurant to pay for his bail, Warren threatens him, and Porter skips town, terrified. Preston steps in his place at the court hearing, even with his parents knowing the truth, and keeps portraying the role of his brother from then on, until Bob becomes aware of it. Lynette can't get through to Porter, and learns what happened, and then tries to convince Preston to help her. She soon learns he's been staying at her mother's retirement home, and does everything she can to get him back, going so far as faking an accident. The charges against are dropped for lack of evidence afterwards. {C Porter and all his siblings are forced to work for their parents at the pizzeria once the entire staff is dismissed because they couldn't afford to pay their salaries anymore. He and Preston are too embarrassed to wait on some kids from their school, which enrages their father, leading him to practically assault Porter. In the fifth season finale, Tom learns that he has been accepted into a local college, the same one Porter will be attending, much to his son's dismay. Porter tells him that if they see each other on campus, he's not allowed to talk to him. Season 6 In season 6, Porter is the only remaining twin in the house after his brother Preston heads on a trip across Europe. Porter attends college, and is horrified when he finds out that Julie Mayerhas been strangled, as he can't understand who would possibly want to harm such a nice girl. Porter gives his parents a big lecture about safe sex and responsibility, and the consequences of their mistakes, once he finds out Lynette is pregnant for the forth time, just as she's gotten a new job and his father has headed back to college. Angie Bolen hands Porter some cash, hoping to get him to throw a birthday party for her son, who is shy at making new friends, and him being a suspect in Julie's strangling case wasn't any help. Porter agrees to do so, although reluctant at first, and the party is a success. Later, he plays a role in getting Danny and Ana Solisto start dating, as all of them plus Julie attend an open mic night at a comedy club, and he and the latter leave their friends alone so that Ana can get a shot at making a connection with Danny, whom she's got her eye on. Porter is the one who drives his brother Preston home from the airport after his trip, and seems to be happy to meet his new girlfriend, Russian Irina Korsakov. Porter actually tries to cover for them after Lynette forbids the couple to have sex under their roof, but to no avail. Porter seems to be good friends with Eddie Orlofsky, a weird kid from another block, who turns out to be the Fairview Strangler, responsible for Julie's and others' attacks. When Lynette invites Eddie to stay with her family, Eddie starts seeing her as a better maternal figure than his own mother ever was, and loses his mind whenever someone disrespects Lynette. When the latter asks her son Porter to perform a chore for her, and he refuses to do so and calls her a "bitch" without her knowledge, in front of Eddie, his friend loses it and attacks him, throwing Porter to the floor and threatening to punch him should he not apologize to Lynette, who stops the commotion. Porter tries to console his brother Preston by taking him out for a game of pool after it is revealed that Irina was murdered. In the season finale, Lynette reminisces about the time her twins decided to scare her with a frog when she is being held captive by Eddie, whom has just revealed himself as the killer. Season 7 In season 7, Porter welcomes Renee Perry into the Scavos' lair, amazed by her stories of when she was living with pro-player Doug Perry. He disapproves of his mother's harsh remarks towards their paternal grandmother. He watches over his baby sister, Paige, during Thanksgiving, but he and his brother are more keen on paying attention to the football game. He helps the entire neighborhood protest against Paul Young'splan of opening a halfway house on the lane. In "Where Do I Belong?", Porter and his brothers exchange some back-and-forth as they tease Penny, saying they won't come to her soccer game. This leads to Tom and Lynette silently making amends following the revelation of his involvement with Renee twenty years before. When Stella Wingfield marries Frank Kaminsky, a curmodgeonly old millionaire, Parker and his family all attend the wedding, and also the taking of a family portrait that Frank wants to rub in the faces of his previous families. However, he dies from natural causes before the first picture is even taken, and his body sits in the sofa the whole night through. In "Farewell Letter", the twins decide to wake up Lynette to help them with the preparation of omelets, as they've brought home girls in the middle of the night and they all got hungry. Due to this, Lynette and Tom agree that it is time for them to find their own place. The boys find a house soon after and say goodbye to Tom and Lynette. However, it transpires that the twins "new house" is just across the street, living with Karen McCluskey. Lynette, who has been concerned that the twins lack the necessary domestic skills to look after themselves properly, is stunned to see Karen cooking and doing their laundry for them. Eager to get them out, Lynette brings them a keg of beer and suggests they have a party. Inevitably, Karen's house is trashed and she kicks the twins out. Back at the Scavo house, they say to Lynette that she has not given them the chance to practice looking after themselves, because she insists on doing everything for them. Lynette realizes her mistakes and shows the twins how to make an omelet before they move out. In "Then I Really Got Scared", Tom announces that he has booked a luxury family holiday to Hawaii. Lynette is disappointed because she has spent ages planning a two-week road trip and complains that Tom didn't talk to her first. That night, in bed, Lynette continues to moan about Tom booking the holiday. He points out that the kids were really excited and Lynette says it is only because they've never had a lavish vacation. The pair agree that they will each pitch holidays based on the same budget and the kids can decide. The next day, Lynette starts her pitch with the Grand Canyon and a national forest in mind, but the children seem bored. However, they perk up when they see her show off photographs of a huge rollercoaster and a luxury vehicle called the Road Juggernaut which was used by Justin Bieber. Tom is next up and shows them a helicopter tour of a volcano and swimming with dolphins. However, Lynette puts them off with images of a shark and a helicopter crash. The kids head upstairs to decide. Season 8 The twins' appeared in "Putting It Together", via a flashback in which their mother pretends to call the police in order to scare them straight, after she's found them playing with firecrackers. Porter and his brother arrive to Wisteria Lane after they're evicted from their flat. After much reluctancy, the twins' convince their mother to let them stay for a while. Later on, when Susan tells Lynette about Julie's pregnancy, they overhear from the staircase, and seem slightly concerned. When Susan follows Julie to meet the father of the baby, it's revealed that Porter is the father. He follows the two home, but is shut out of the house while they argue. Porter explains that he wants to keep the baby, and Susan supports him. After Susan tells Lynette about Porter being the father, she tries to dissuade him, saying he'll lose his life and won't be able to cope. However, Porter insists that he loves the child and wants to raise her. Trivia *The twins were originally going to be named Paul and Peter - possibly referring to the two apostles of Jesus with the same names - with their younger brother having the name Preston. *Porter is somehow involved with two arson events throughout the series: when he and brother Preston set fire to Rick Coletti's restaurant, and when Warren Schilling accused him of setting fire to his nightclub. *As of the children of all 9 housewives (exclude Renee, as she doesn’t have one), Porter has appeared in most of episodes. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 701 01.png Promo 710 16.png Promo 712 01.png Promo 814 11.png Promo 823 09.png PorterScavo.jpg Porter8x14.jpg 2766204676_small_1.png tumblr_mrjh26wNJ01sd8o2zo1_500.gif 0f25081368c0d0b6f71a3c06b87c8a1a.jpg 101_Scavo_boys.png Charles_Carver_5.jpg 814_Porter_Susan.png 8x21_-_Porter.png Category:Regular Characters Category:Wisteria Lane Residents Category:Lynette's family Category:Children Category:Susan's family Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Incarcerated characters